katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince
The Prince (also known as the Dashing Prince, or the Prince of All Cosmos) is the main character and silent protagonist of the Katamari Series and usually the first playable character. He is the son of the The King of All Cosmos and The Queen of All Cosmos, and the grandson of Papa. Throughout the course of the games, the Prince is entrusted with the task of rolling a katamari (or something similar), for the sake of filling requests or creating celestial bodies. In Katamari Damacy, the Prince was tasked with using katamaris to create stars for the King after a drunken night of cosmic destruction. When the King realized what he had done, he unceremoniously sent the Prince to Earth, sent him a Katamari and told him which stars to make. Despite being constantly told what to do, the Prince puts his all into everything he does, and always does his best. In We Love Katamari, it is possible to roll up the Prince in the Make a Planet 1 stage. By using Macho, the Prince is inside an apple on top of a dresser. In Me & My Katamari, it is also possible to roll up the Prince in the tutorial stage. By using June, the Prince is instead the final object to be rolled up to clear the stage. Similarly, in Beautiful Katamari, rolling up Marcy completes the tutorial stage. Repeating the tutorial as Marcy allows you to roll up the Prince. Appearance Height: 5cm Color: Lime body and purple legs with light, medium, then dark green stripes on the ends of his head. Shape: Basic Shape Description: The Prince is growing stronger and more mature every day. Still very small though. History Katamari Damacy/Katamari Damacy REROLL Having arrived on Earth after the King of all Cosmos destroys all the stars in the sky (including the Moon), the Prince begins his not-so-royal task of rolling katamaris to collect items to make new stars. Once he has completed the katamari, the King sends it into space to be turned into a star. During this time, the Prince attempts to hide his work from the people of Earth, but was quickly noticed by the Hoshino family. Once he finished making the stars and constellations, the Prince creates a new Moon, which involved the accidental roll-up of the Hoshinos. We ♥ Katamari Once his task to restore all the stars in the cosmos was complete, the Prince realizes that his father, The King of all Cosmos has become very popular on Earth. His work (the game Katamari Damacy itself) caused a lot of positive feedback from many inhabitants of Earth, and soon, the King of All Cosmos started receiving various requests from his new fans. Initially, the King doesn’t have a clue regarding his sudden popularity (his first guess was his chin), so he sent the Prince to fulfill as many requests as he could. In the end, he stumbled upon a dog, who wondered if the Sun could be rolled, so the Prince completed the request, filling the King with joy. Even though the King recognized that there were still more fans out there with requests to fill, he was satisfied with all the good work the Prince had accomplished. Me & My Katamari Closely following the previous game, after completing a lot of requests from their fans, the Royal Family takes a vacation to the tropics. Once again overindulging, the King of all Cosmos decides to show off his cannonball and causes a tsunami, destroying all the nearby islands. The local animals were thus left out of a home. Therefore, the King of all Cosmos decides to build new islands for them. Once again sending the Prince to roll things up with a katamari, the King takes requests for new islands from the animals. Once all the islands are finished, the King decides to do something much calmer for his vacation. Beautiful Katamari The game opens with the King of All Cosmos, the Queen of All Cosmos, and the Prince, enjoying a game of tennis while on vacation again. However, a powerful serve by the King of All Cosmos causes the tennis ball to rip through the fabric of the universe, creating a black hole that destroys all the planets the Prince made during Katamari Damacy ''and ''We Love Katamari. The King of All Cosmos stops the black hole with his powers, leaving only Earth remaining. In order to fix the Cosmos, the King commands the Prince to roll up Katamaris on Earth to help recreate planets and other celestial features. Once the Prince completes the solar system, the King then orders him to create a katamari large enough to plug up the black hole and restore peace to the Cosmos. Katamari Forever One day, the King was training the Prince to perform large hops (foreshadowing the Prince Hop ability), but the King decides to show off, demonstrating his "Giga Jump", when suddenly an odd meteor that is flying by strikes the King in the head so hard, he loses his memory. With the King in a comatose state, the Prince panicks and calls a council with his cousins, where they decide to create a temporary substitution for the King: The RoboKing. But once all the pieces were in the right place and the Prince inserts a Reactor Core made out of a katamari, the Roboking malfunctions, blasting off into the Cosmos, and destroying all the planets the Prince made in Beautiful Katamari. After the malfunction, the RoboKing gains control and crashes back down to Earth. It then became the Prince's job to recreate the planets with the RoboKing's help, and restore the King's lost memories. Once the King‘s memory returns, the RoboKing realizes he was useless and set off on another rampage. The Prince was forced to dismantle the RoboKing by means of katamari, piece by piece before the King sent it into the Cosmos. The King asks the Prince to go inside his mind and roll up his excess dreams into a Katamari, ending the game once the credits roll. ''Touch My Katamari This time, the King suffers a life crisis after he hears a child say the King and his school principal are equally awesome. Filled with depression and low self-esteem, the King asks the Prince to fill requests from fans again to restore him to his former glory. During this adventure, a young adult named Goro, fan of video games and the internet, saw what the King had become, and, realizing that The King was "turning into him", decides to change his life. As the game is completed, we see Goro attempting to buy a study guide from a library, when he is attracted to buy manga instead. When he was about to use his money to buy them, he is suddenly rolled up into a Katamari by the Prince, prompting memories of his mother, increasing his motivation and self-control. He freed himself from the katamari, rushed into the library, successfully purchased the study guide, and even caused a girl to fall in love with him, because "learning is so sexy". We then see a montage of his life after these events; passing exams, getting hired, marrying the girl, and even having a son. Standing on a cliff, he reflects on his achievements, and concludes that, "Katamari is really awesome". Appearances Katamari Damacy The Prince cannot be rolled in any of the main stages of the game, but he is able to be rolled up if you to play versus mode and the opposing player happens to choose The Prince. The size for the katamari looks roughly 10cm, so it's ideal to roll as much as possible to roll up The Prince. We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: *As Large/Fast as Possible 1 - In an apple, on top of a dresser. *Sumo - On top of a printer with Slip. *As Large/Fast as Possible 5 - Riding a dragon in the last area, must play as a different cousin other than him. *Cousins - Near Johnson, by the tree. Size: *15cm *80cm *300m *1m Description: He’s apparently good at making stars, but We can’t tell for sure because he’s so small. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird green thing!! Wait... are you done rolling, Prince? We suppose it’s all right with (cousin) around." Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Mouse (Tutorial) - Play as June in order to get him. Size: 15cm Description: The Prince is growing stronger and more mature everyday. Still very small though. When Rolled Up: "All righty! All done! All clear now, yes? Then Back we go to Prince Island! Hyper Rainbow!". Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: *Egg School - Play as Marcy in order to get him. *Dangerous Colony - Standing on the island with the huge skyscraper, next to Kenta. Size: *17cm *300m Description: He’s apparently good at making stars, but We can’t tell for sure because he’s so small. Cousin Leaderboard Description: "Our beloved son, the Prince! He always tries his best, which is why he's so popular!". When Rolled Up: "Nothing like a Prince roll to finish this party! The Katamari is looking plump too. Very lunar. All righty, back to the Princedom now. Royal Rainbow!". Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: *Make a Star - Danger - Standing on the island with the huge skyscraper, next to Kenta. *Make a Star 11 - As Large as Possible - Riding a dragon in the last area, must play as a different cousin other than him. *Sumo - On top of a printer with Slip. Size: *300m *300m *80cm Description: He’s apparently good at making stars, but We can’t tell for sure because he’s so small. When Rolled Up: *"Oh... it's the Prince. What are you doing here little one?". *"Oh... it's the Prince. You really need to do some work!". Touch My Katamari Cannot be rolled up in this game, but is the main character and you have the option to roll as him and complete tasks given by The King. I Love Katamari Only playable character in the game, he's sent to Earth to collect things to help his father regain memory after getting hit in the head by a comet. Katamari Amore Only playable character in the game just like I Love Katamari, he goes to Earth in different areas and different time periods so his father, The King can learn about the different places the Prince visited. Rolling with Katamari Just like in Katamari Damacy, The Prince is sent to Earth to roll katamaris to replenish the stars that have been destroyed by his father during a crazy night out. Korogashi Puzzle Katamari Damacy Seen as the only playable character in the game, The Prince must complete puzzles in the game set by his father and put stars in the sky. Amazing Katamari Damacy The Prince is the only playable character in the game, sent by his father to roll katamaris as large as possible in order to make up for creating black holes down on Earth. Tap My Katamari Only playable character in this game, but still able to complete tasks and make a katamari as large as possible. Trivia *Cousin Leaderboard Description (Beautiful Katamari): Our beloved son, the Prince! He always tries his best, which is why he's so popular! *The Prince is said to be only 5cm tall, which makes the Queen (and possibly the King as well) 600,000 times his size. *Cousins Kenta, Slip, Johnson, and Odeon all appear to be disfigured variants of the Prince, and share color schemes that are identical to his. *In Katamari Damacy, when the Prince and the cousins were rolled up, they all produced the same sound effect upon being collected. However, from We Love Katamari onward, each cousin had their own unique sound effect when rolled up. The Prince wasn't given a new sound effect; the Katamari Damacy sound effect became his own. *The Prince appears as a playable character in Pac-Man World Rally. He's a light-weight character that drives a small cart with katamaris for wheels. *In Me & My Katamari, the only way the Prince can be rolled up is by entering the tutorial stage with June. The Prince will take June's role in the tutorial. *Similarly, in Beautiful ''Katamari, the Prince can only be rolled up by entering the tutorial stage as Marcy. The Prince will take Marcy's role in the tutorial. *The Prince's mask in Me & My Katamari is The Queen. *The Prince (as well as Foomin, Ace, Odeko, & Fujio) make appearances in Keita Takahashi's other game, Noby Noby Boy. *The Prince resembles the Queen more than the King (due to the King's gray skin tone), though it's unclear who he will resemble more when he gets older. *Since Amazing Katamari Damacy, the design of The Prince (as well as the other cousins) was changed to more closely resemble the artwork of Keita Takahashi, however, in Amazing Katamari Damacy he and his cousins appear to look taller while in Katamari Damacy REROLL they keep their same height like in previous games. *The Prince (along with BOY from Noby Noby Boy) acts as a completion reward in Wattam. Category: Royal Family Category: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters Category:Amazing katamari damacy : Characters